Daydreams
by EarlKagayamii
Summary: When Alex hurries home from the library, she bumps into a lost stranger who offers to take her to a world that could only exist in daydreams.


Alex looked up from the book she'd been engrossed in. She had completely lost track of time! Glancing at her watch, her suspicions were confirmed. She had spent too much time reading and now it was going to get dark soon. Quickly collecting her items and checking the book out, Alex left the library hurriedly.

Alex hated the dark, she knew it was an unfounded fear but nevertheless, it was a phobia that controlled parts of her life. Like making sure she was home before the sun set, or sleeping with a nightlight, and never watching films in the cinema. Her friends sometimes joked about it, but she never minded it, after all, you can't miss something you don't have right? Alex could never phantom why people liked staying out so late anyway, she'd rather laze about at home in her comfortable pajamas.

One of her best friends had a theory that involved something called the Vashta Nerada, whatever the hell that was. Celine was frequently obsessed with television shows. First Sherlock, then Merlin, and now it was Doctor Who. Alex occasionally caught it on the telly, but was never interested enough to compulsively watch every single episode twice like Celine did. Still, Celine was a fun person to be around, because of her obsessions, Celine was unpredictable and thus, a riot.

Alex sped up, the sun was rapidly going down and she wanted to be home before then. Only one more block to go, she was sure she could make it. Just then, a tall man bumped into her, causing her to almost lose her balance.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" The skinny man in a pin suit asked. He looked vaguely familiar to Alex but she was sure she had never met this person before. Not to mention his hair. Alex was sure she'd definitely remember someone with great hair like that.

"It's fine, it was my fault anyway, I was rushing and I didn't see where I was going." Alex apologized.

"Come on, I'm sure you were. I was the one that bumped into you anyway," the man insisted. "By the way, do you happen to know the way to Dover road?"

It was the same street that Alex lived in. "I was just heading that way, I can take you there if you want." She offered.

"Oh, that would be brilliant! Thank you!" A grin broke over the man's face. " I'm the Doctor, by the way. And you are?"

"Alex. And Doctor who, exactly? I mean, I'm sure your name isn't Doctor," Alex scoffed, "I've never heard of anyone being called 'Doctor'!"

"It is though, my name really is just the Doctor!" His left eyebrow rose, was he offended?

"Oh, okay then." Alex mumbled as an apology, "So kind of the guy from Doctor Who then?" Come to think of it, he even looked like that David bloke. No wonder he looked so familiar!

"Hmm, maybe?" The Doctor smirked.

Was he trying to be enigmatic? Alex couldn't be bothered to reply, she was much more worried about trying to get home before darkness fell. They were cutting it really close now, Alex sped up anxiously.

"You okay?" the Doctor noticed the change in speed, "you seem a little nervous."

Normally, Alex wouldn't just talk about her fear of the darkness to a random stranger, but somehow, she felt as if she really trusted the Doctor. "It's just that I'm afraid of the dark, I know it's irrational, but I can't help it."

"It's not irrational, in fact, I'd say you must be really smart to stay away from the dark." The Doctor commented."

What? Alex really couldn't understand this man but she felt a little relieved. She kept quiet as they turned the corner, walking into Dover road.

"Ahh! There you are!" The Doctor exclaimed all of a sudden, having caught sight of a familiar blue police box.

"What. Is. That? I've never seen anything like that in our street before!" Alex questioned. "It looks just like that TARDIS thing from Doctor Who."

The Doctor grinned, "It is. It's my TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. Best ship in the universe. Aren't you, gorgeous?" He strode over to the blue box. "Wanna see?"

Alex's jaw dropped. He couldn't be serious? Wasn't Doctor Who just a show? "You have got to be kidding me!" She mumbled in disbelief.

The Doctor snapped his fingers and the door creaked open, granting Alex a peek into the TARDIS. He smirked. The Doctor really loved this part, where people get flabbergasted over his ship's design. This girl was a little different too, he really couldn't wait to see what smart mouthed Alex would say next. He watched as she took a nervous step into the TARDIS, mouth still open in wonder as she looked around the ship.

Alex moved her lips wordlessly. What? How-? She looked at the Doctor for answers.

That left eyebrow rose again, "So? What do you think?" He leaned against the TARDIS door. "Fancy a trip?"

* * *

Hi guys! This is my first story to be published so I thank you for taking the time to read this. I know it isn't very original and it's an overused plot, but I'm just trying out the waters first! I'd really appreciate it if you would rate or review it so I can work to write even better fanfics!


End file.
